


He begged for your blood

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam, M/M, Reluctant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Sam struggles with fighting his demon blood addiction and begs Dean to let him drink his brother’s blood to sake the thirst. Dean violently refuses until he sees Sam backslide, only then does he realize he’d do anything to save Sam.





	He begged for your blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @wincestwritingchallenge september round, Siken quotes.  
> My partner was @pure-malum (hopefully I tagged the right person? Maybe goes by Cattstiel?)  
> The quote was: Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.  
> I wanted to write something more, more complex, just MORE. I love this quote, its always stood out to me and I wanted to do it justice. To bring out the despair and longing that the quote radiates so simply. I’m not sure I managed it. It just didn’t want to be written and I’m just barely scraping into the time limit (ten minutes left as I write this)

They’ve come a long way. And the highways they traveled by are drenched in the blood of thousands. the ditches run red and flowing full and clogged with the corpses of monsters and men alike.

Between them they carry the souls of the murdered, the guilty and the innocent.  
They’ve carried the souls of each other too.  
Two brothers, bound tighter and tighter by fate until their breaths draw as one or they face suffocating on the noose hung around both their necks.  
Blood is nature to them. And Sam craves it. Craves the sanguine roll of it against his teeth. Want left over from a fever deep need. A craving, an addiction, pushed down and ignored and willed away every day but still living deep in the body.  
He’ll always want for crimson on his tongue, stolen life warming his throat as it’s swallowed down to his stomach. Sam’s afraid. afraid the need will drive him back to the sulphur tainted sanguine slick on his lips. That demons will tempt him again.  
Wills himself to feed it with another desire.  
Brother blood, pure and sweet and holy clean. The same as in his own veins, warmed by the heart he loves best in the body he desires.  
He begs Dean to let him drink him down like absolution.

Dean’s knuckled are raw and the steady drip of them is harshly familiar. Like the hot tickle of it down the side of his face thick and copper fatty as it drips into his mouth.  
It stings his eye where it drips from his brow and tinges his sight red on the left side.

He stands opposite his brother. and they both drip scarlet and the smell of spilt life.  
There’s blood in Sam’s mouth. A wide cheshire grin streaking up his cheek. Bruises on his jaw and a cut lip and bloody teeth to match the cut on Dean’s knuckle.

But the blood thick on his sweet little brother’s tongue is from the corpse between them. Tainting his silver tongue with red and black and sulphur.  
Sam told him it makes him strong. But the tears that glaze Dean’s eyes are wash away the red fog and he sees so clearly. Little brother standing tall, mouth and stomach full of stolen blood from stolen bodies. Full of hellfire burning his beautiful mind to tatters and drawing his heart into ash.  
He knows he’d give anything.

Anything to never have come here.

“I’m sorry. Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.” Dean tells him. And he means it. He should have let his brother sink his teeth into him when he asked. Should have given all his flesh to Sam when he begged.  
why is it always too late when he realizes he’d give anything to keep Sam happy.


End file.
